


For Sale: One Obnoxious Little Brother

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Needy Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Life Choices, Poor Peter Parker, Selling Your Brother, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), ebay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Peter sells Harley on eBay.---PLEASE READ TAGS





	For Sale: One Obnoxious Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysterious_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/gifts).

> Yes! I want to see each instance he tried to seek him on eBay and like the description until his parents caught him. Maybe one of like when he was first born or peter being old enough to babysit
> 
> \---
> 
> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/)
> 
> YouTube: js3639  
SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  


Peter was a good kid. Sure, like all kids, he had his moments, but then again, didn’t all kids?

In his mind, three was the perfect number. Three sides of a triangle (the strongest shape found in nature), three eating utensils at every meal, three times a day you eat (not including snacks), and three o’clock is when Peter left school.

If someone had told Peter that he was getting a younger brother, he would have jumped off the train long ago.

Peter was six when Harley joined the Stark-Rogers clan. 

For lack of a better word, Peter was jealous. Really jealous. 

He went from being his dads' attention hog to being booted to number two. Harley took up  _ all  _ their attention. He woke up crying every night- and not just your average crying, no, this kid howled like a banshee. 

Because he was so neglected, Peter often escaped to the internet. He would research cars and all sorts of other gizmos and gadgets until he came across a website: eBay.

After playing around on eBay for a while, Peter discovered not only could you  _ buy _ things on it, you could  _ sell _ things as well. 

He clicked around on the  _ Sell _ tab and it brought him to a page that said: “Over 177 million shoppers want to buy your stuff.”

Peter was a smart kid, sharp as a tack. He picked things extremely quickly. 

After five minutes, he figured out that he could sell Harley. 

At just two years old, Harley had the world in the palm of his hand. Whatever he wanted, he got. It drove Peter absolutely nuts.

* * *

It was your typical Friday afternoon. Both boys were done with school and were sitting at the kitchen counter eating apples and peanut butter.

When they were done, Peter grabbed his tablet and clicked into eBay. 

“Hey, Dad, how much does Harley weigh?” he asked, not looking up from the StarkPad.

“Around thirtyish pounds, I’d say,” Tony said, continuing to leaf through his paperwork. 

“Mm-hm,” Peter commented, madly typing away. 

After a long process of putting ads up all over the internet, Peter was finally able to sell his brother. In a short thirteen hours, a woman from Missouri called in, claiming Harley. 

Unfortunately for Peter, Steve saw the ad and before he knew it, the StarkPad was snatched from his hands and he was put in time out.

"You can't sell your brother, Pete. He's here for forever and that's that. No negotiating, no questions, no anything," Steve said firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/)
> 
> YouTube: js3639  
SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  



End file.
